Wrongly Named
by LilyBellatrixBlack22
Summary: Harry Potter had a older sister, Selena and a twin brother, Jack. When Voldemort comes to call, Jack is wrongly named The-Boy-Who-Lived while Selena and Harry have to live in the shadows. Will they get through the trials of life?
1. Gone

**A/N: This is my second fan fiction and drastically different from the other one. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

' ' thoughts

" " speech Chapter One-Gone

_31__st__ October 1981 – Halloween_

_7 Rowena Way, Godric's Hollow_

"It's him James, it's him. Go, I'll save them. James, it's him" shouted a young red-haired, green eyed woman, Lily Potter. She grabbed her four year old daughter, Selena Rose Potter and ran upstairs to the nursery where her one year old twin sons; Harry James Potter and his younger twin, Jack Harrison Potter, were sleeping. Lily didn't have time to awake them before a cloaked figure glided in through the open door…

'Hmm, who to kill first, Harry or Jack. It could be either. Hmm, I know, I'll kill the elder, Harry first then Jack after.' Lifting up his wand, he pointed it at Harry, the point glowing green as if it was waiting for the curse. He opened his mouth "Avada-"

"NO" a voice interrupted his curse, seeing that it was the woman, Lily; he turned his wand on her, thinking to stun he for Severus' pleasure. "Stupefy". She collapsed to the floor. Turning his attention back to the now awake twins, he took aim and…

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

He waited for the inevitable noise of death, but it didn't come. Looking up, he saw the girl, Selena Potter, standing in front of TWO alive twins, a golden light surrounding her and a phoenix scar on her head. The killing curse rebounded off of the golden light and hit him and caused a magical shock wave that destroyed every bit of furniture in the nursery. Screaming in agony, his body collapsed and a seventh of his soul escaped from the house.

Selena collapsed from magical exhaustion, not before a seventh of his soul latched itself to her via her phoenix scar. Jack started screaming because a piece of wardrobe had fallen on him and cut a circle into his cheek. Harry crawled out of the now destroyed cot and laid down on the now unconscious body of his sister, putting his new lightning bolt scar on his forehead to Selena's phoenix and fell asleep

Later Dumbledore told the Wizarding World of the Attack and Death of Lord Voldemort. He declared that Jack Harrison Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. No one remembered Selena and Harry was in the house at all, no one asked about them, no one knew them.

**A/N: Well that was chapter one. In case anyone was wondering, James Potter ran to the fire place and flooed to the Ministry to get Aurors to defeat Voldemort. This was why, in my story, he wasn't killed by Voldemort.**


	2. Selena

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my next story. Thank you to all the reviews I've got for the last chapter. This story is doing a lot better than my other one so please keep on reading and reviewing.**

' ' thoughts

" " speech

Selena

_31__st__ July 1985 – Harry and Jack's 5__th__ birthday_

_Potter Manor – Unplottable location, somewhere in England_

"Selena, get down here now and help dress your brother, we've got a big day today, its darling Jack's 5th birthday. We've got half the Wizarding World coming to celebrate it, and all the press. Now, take Harry and get out of my sights." yelled Lily Potter to her nine year old daughter, Selena Rose Potter.

"Yes mum." replied Selena, sighing. **'**Mum remembers Jack's birthday, of course she does, but she doesn't remember that she has another son, called Harry, who is in fact The-Boy-Who-Lived and it's his 5th birthday as well. Oh no, it's just, Jack this and Jack that. Why can't she remember me and Harry.**'** thought Selena.

Selena ran downstairs to the Saviour of The Wizarding World's suite. Jack had a whole floor of the manor; two playrooms (one was an indoor Quidditch pitch, even though Jack couldn't fly to save his life he still wanted an indoor Quidditch pitch, so of course, Lily and James gave him it. They couldn't deny their little Boy-Who-Lived anything. Not like Selena and Harry.), a bathroom, a Potions store cupboard (Selena and Harry were the only people to use that, it was technically all three children's but Jack didn't use it so Harry and Selena decided to claim it), a Potions Classroom (Selena and Harry had claimed this as well), a sitting room (the size of a normal house's ground floor), a bedroom (the same size as the sitting room), an en suite, seven guest bedrooms that Jack's friends stayed in when they slept over (they all had en suites), a small kitchenette with just a fridge, freezer and some cupboards for when Jack got hungry and a library (Jack defiantly did not use this. He couldn't even read. Harry and Selena could so they had claimed this and sat reading through it). Selena and Harry on the other hand had a bedroom and en suite each and a really small sitting room, right on the top floor.

When Selena got to Jack's bedroom, she found him sitting on his four-poster king sized bed, eating crisp's that he had gotten from his kitchenette, with a pile of clothes neatly hanging from his 'This Is What I'm Wearing Tomorrow' wardrobe. Fetching these clothes, she proceeded to get Jack dressed. **'**Christ**'**, thought Selena, **'**This boy is five years old and he can't dress himself. I mean, Harry's been dressing himself since he was 3. Not that mum or Dad would dress him. They're too busy dealing with Jack 'I'm-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Give-Me-What-I-Want-Or-I'll-Throw-A-Tantrum' Potter. What will he be like when he goes to Hogwarts? In fact, how will Harry survive wit out me? I'm the one who gets him breakfast, runs his bath, reads to him at night and does what a parent's meant to do. I suppose he'll be seven by the time I go to Hogwarts. And as for how Jack's going to cope at Hogwarts, Mum and Dad will probably get a job there just to keep an eye on him. Maybe they'll remember they had two older children.**'**

"Right, you're dressed. Go downstairs to your party and have fun." said Selena, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"I tell Mummy and Daddy you not say Happy Birthday to me" lisped Jack. Even though he could speak properly in front of the camera and other people, he just didn't at home. Selena found this very annoying, and so did Harry who talked properly all the time.

"Fine" sighed Selena, "Happy Birthday Jack, now go; you don't want to be late for your own party."

Selena watched as Jack ran downstairs to the party that was in full swing in the Grand Foyer. She knew that Jack had to make a grand entrance, he always had to, Selena just didn't know why. From the landing she could hear applause and the clicking of camera's telling her that Jack had just walked into the room. She made her way upstairs to her and Harry's sitting room. Harry was sitting in his chair by the bookcase, reading 'The Tales of Beddle The Bard'.

"Hi, Moon, Jack wanted to be dressed again." asked Harry, not looking up from his book, "I'm getting better at detection skills, let's just say that Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot are coming up the stairs. They've got presents, about 5 each."

"I know they are, anyway, Happy 5th Birthday little bro. I've got you a present" laughed Selena, "and don't call me Moon. I know that Selene is the Greek Goddess of the Moon and Selena is like Selene and means Moon, but…"

"It makes you sound too beautiful and powerful" finished a tall, dark haired, aristocratic man who had just walked in through the door carrying five presents. Just behind him was a tired looking man, also with five presents.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony. Have you got presents?" exclaimed Harry, looking at the presents in their hands.

"Yes Harry, Happy Birthday. Moon, your mum wants you, something about meeting the guests. Harry, she also said that you need to come down, without any presents as she doesn't want any attention diverted from Jack" chuckled Padfoot, "You need to open your presents when the party's finished and the guests have gone. Selena, Dumbledore's here about seeing if Jack can have private lessons; try to get it so that you and Harry have them as well."

"Ok Pads. Come on Harry. Moony, can you put the presents in the safe in my room, you know the combination. I don't want Jack stealing them like he did last time" replied Selena, walking out of the room holding Harry's hand and leading him to the Grand Foyer.

"You know Pads" said Moony after Selena and Harry had left, "Prongs and Flower need to do something for them, not just for Jack. What say you if we take them to Diagon Alley when Jack decides he needs his weekly present and get them something."

"It's a good idea. They don't have much do they? Jack has way too much. And anyway, Harry should have the largest bedroom as he's the oldest male. It's not right Moony" agreed Padfoot. "Come on, Jack might realise that his two favourite uncles are missing and I don't want to have to buy him a house like I had to last year."

**A/N: Lily is Flower by the way. I hope you liked this chapter. Don't know when the next one will be up. I've got so much homework to do.**


	3. The Fifth Party

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts I've got on this story. Sorry for the long wait, but my laptop decided to delete all my work and stop working. I am very sorry, so I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait.**

' ' Thoughts

" " Speech

The Fifth Party

_31__st__ July 1985 Harry and Jack's 5__th__ birthday_

_Potter Manor, Unplottable Location_

"Selena, why don't I have a party too, it's my birthday too. Why is it only for Jack?" asked Harry in his childish innocence to his nine year old sister, Selena Rose Potter as they walked down the stairs into the Grand Foyer.

"Well, mum and dad think that Jack is special because he supposedly defeated The Dark Lord, when it was actually us. They think that, because he did a great service to the Wizarding World that he deserves the best. Apparently, according to them, we did nothing and let Jack do everything. Because of that, we deserve nothing while Jack deserves everything." replied Selena.

"Ok Moon."

"Come on Harry. Mum and dad will only get angry and we'll be punished, again"

Harry and Selena walked into the Grand Foyer where they were mobbed by reporters and party goers asking them different questions about Jack and what he was like.

"You're Jack's siblings. Imagine how wonderful it must be to live with him…"

"Wow, you're the Boy-Who-Lived older sister and younger brother…"

"I hope that my gift for Jack is alright, do you think it's alright…"

"Oh my GOD, you live with the Boy-Who-Lived, I'm his biggest fan…"

This continued for about ½ an hour, until Lily and James Potter decided that Jack should open his presents (i.e. Jack told them that he wanted to open his presents) and they got called over to the present pile to be with their family. Lily and James wanted to have the appearance of a big happy family, no matter what the truth was.

Jack got many presents, from books (which he kindly gave to Harry and Selena, giving him the impression of being loving and kind to his less fortunate peers) to brooms; clothes to wands; muggle games to a house (which he bullied Sirius into buying as he didn't say Happy Birthday to him). Harry got a few more presents as Lily and James wanted to be seen as fair to all their children. Harry ended up with a training wand, a few books (on top of the fifty that Jack had given them), a broom (nowhere as good as Jack's), some clothes and some sweets.

Once all the guests had sung Happy Birthday (first to Jack and then, a bit quieter, to Harry), they left, leaving only the Potter's, Sirius, Remus, Albus Dumbledore and some of the Hogwarts Professors. Lily and James dropped their act of being a loving family and sent Selena and Harry up to their rooms. Snape disappeared with them as he couldn't stand the male Potters (excluding Harry) because James and Jack were both cruel to him. Lily didn't mind as she had broken up with Snape in fifth year.

Snape followed Selena and Harry to the Potions classroom, where he saw them brewing a seventh year potion. Silently, he slid in and heard a bit of the conversation that they were having.

"Harry, mum and dad only gave you them because they want to keep up the image of a happy family. I love you, and Uncles Pads and Moony do, but mum and dad don't. I tried to get private lessons with Dumbledore for you, but he said that as you aren't the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die-But-Had-To-Live-To-Make-Our-Lives-A-Misery, then you couldn't have the lessons. Something about the fact that Jack would need a lot of tuition to defeat The Dark Lord"

"I know Moon, but I would like to have a bit of attention" whined Harry.

"I would to Sun, but…"

"Why are you calling me Sun?" interrupted Harry.

"Your name isn't Harry, but Helios James Potter, so I'm calling you Sun; call it payback for you calling me Moon" explained Selena.

Snape, hearing enough of the conversation to get annoyed, announced his presence by coughing.

"Sir, you scared me" gasped Selena

"Well that is my speciality Selena Rose Potter" smirked Snape.

"Hmm…"

"And I also picked up on the fact that you called You-Know-Who, The Dark Lord. Only Death Eaters call him that"

"I know, that's why you call him that. I want to be a Death Eater when he comes back, just to annoy my parents. I'm not letting Harry join as that would lose him his inheritance, and I think that The Dark Lord would like the Potter Family Wealth."

"How do you…"

"Ask no questions, be told no lies. If you don't mind, I would like to get back to this potion."

"It's a seventh year potion, you do know that."

"Of course I do" answered Selena, looking very annoyed at Snape.

"Sir, I know that face, and I would get out of here if I were you" advised Harry in a small voice, looking between Snape and his sister.

"Ok young man. Happy Birthday Harry."

Snape walked out, leaving Harry and Selena alone.

"You know, that was the best birthday ever."

**A/N: Please read and review. I hope to have the next chapter up within two weeks.**


	4. Selena is eleven

**A/N: Here's the long awaited forth chapter of Wrongly Named. Sorry about the wait, but what with homework, the thrill of the Summer Holidays and writers block, I haven't updated for a while. Sorry. Please read and review.**

' ' thoughts

" "speech

Selena is eleven

_3__rd__ August 1986_

_Potter Manor, Unplottable Location_

"Happy Birthday Moon, you're going to Hogwarts soon" said 6 year old Helios James Potter, "and I'm going to be alone for 4 years without you."

"Sorry Sun, but you're not old enough. Though… it would never work…it's a ridiculous idea…might just work…"muttered 11 year old Selena Rose Potter aka Moon.

"What's your idea Moon" asked Helios, called Harry by his family and Sun by his friends.

"If a child has a strong magical core and good control over it, then they're allowed to go Hogwarts' early. I think you have enough control over your core. Dumbledore is coming over to deliver my letter and to talk to mum and dad. We could get him to test your core." answered Selena

"Good idea. He should be coming about now Moon. Oh, and I've got your present in the Potions Classroom."

"Ok Sun, let's go down to see them."

The 11 year old and 6 year old ran down 10 flights of stairs, as their rooms were 5 stories up, to the Family Room on the ground floor where they found Lily and James Potter sitting on a sofa with the Brat-Who-Lived, the red headed, hazel eyed and fat Jack Potter sitting on the floor playing with a new prank set. Announcing their arrival, Helios and Selena sat down on the remaining sofa, before quickly standing up again after they were surrounded in a green cloud. Looking up, they saw James and Jack rolling around in laughter while Lily shouted at Selena and Helios for disturbing them. After 5 minutes the green smoke disappeared and Selena and Helios sat down again. Waiting another 10 minutes, Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked in and sat down on the remaining chair.

"Well, here's Sally's letter" said Dumbledore.

"It's Selena, Professor" corrected Selena, a tad annoyed.

"Well, Selena then, here's your letter. I take it you're coming, yes" continued Dumbledore as if nothing happened.

"Yes I am coming" answered Selena, "but, I…we were wondering if Helios could start at the same time as me. I know he's only 6, but, he is as intelligent as I am and has the same control over his magic as I do. I was wondering if you could test him" she continued, hoping for good news.

After looking bewildered for a minute, Dumbledore looked at Lily and James to see if they wanted it to. Seeing that they might not agree, Helios spoke up.

"Please Mother, please Father. If I go, I promise that I'll do well, and with me and Selena gone, you can give all your attention to Jack. And when Jack comes to Hogwarts, I'll look after him for you, because I would be a 5th year. Please."

Looking at each other for a minute before they nodded.

"We'll let you go, as long as you have a good result. Albus, can you test all of us while you're at it please. I want to know how powerful little Jack-y boy is." said Lily.

Dumbledore looked a bit sceptic for minute but agreed. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a large basin with runes around the edges, filled with a liquid substance in it.

"All you have to do is put a bit of your blood into the basin and it will go through different colours, settling on the colour that reflects your level of magic. The colours are black: muggle, navy blue: squib, mid-blue: below average, light blue: average, light green: above average, yellow: powerful, white: very powerful, gold: Merlin level. No one has been gold since Merlin, I myself am a white. I would expect Lily will be yellow, James to also be yellow, Jack to be light green or blue, Selena to be a light blue and Helios to be a mid to light blue. Of course, you have to be light blue to be able to come to Hogwarts, though we let a few mid-blue's in. Jack, don't be worried, your core hasn't got to its full capacity, when you are 17, it should have reached its full capacity, in which you will probably to be a white. Same with Selena and Helios" explained Dumbledore, cutting his hand to show how to do it. As predicted, the liquid stopped at white.

Lily went next and the liquid turned yellow. James went next and it again turned yellow. Dumbledore was looking very smug at predicting the colours correctly. Jack went next; the liquid went from black to navy blue and turned to dark blue. Dumbledore looked shocked, explaining that Jack is only just magical, just a bit above a squib.

After this shocking revelation, Selena stepped up; the liquid went from black to navy blue to mid-blue to light blue to light green to yellow and stopping there. Lily and James were shocked, their daughter was the same level as they were and her core was still getting bigger! Lastly, Helios stepped up; the liquid went from black to navy blue to mid-blue to light blue to light green to yellow to white and then settled on gold. To say that Lily, James, Dumbledore and Jack were shocked was an understatement. This 6 year old, the twin to the Boy-Who-Lived (who was only just above squib) was more powerful than Dumbledore and en par with Merlin. Lily fainted, while Selena was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

Breaking the silence, Selena laughed and said "I think Helios is coming to Hogwarts with me, well done Sun".

Growling, Dumbledore had no choice but to let Helios into Hogwarts, five years early. Hogwarts better watch out, Helios and Selena Potter were coming to Hogwarts. Selena was probably the same level as most seventh years, while Helios was even more powerful than that. It was going to be an interesting year at Hogwarts.

**A/N: How was that for a chapter? If you are a bit confused, here are the dates of birth of the children;**

**Selena Rose Potter aka Moon: 3****rd**** August 1975 (magic level: powerful)**

**Helios James Potter aka Harry or Sun: 31****st**** July 1980 (born at 11:59 (thought to be 11:58)(magic level: Merlin Level))**

**Jack Harrison Potter (thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived): 1****st**** August 1980 (born at 12:00 midnight on 1****st**** August (thought to be born at 11:59 of 31****st**** August 1980)(magic level: Just above squib))**


	5. Two Hit Hogwarts

**A/N: Before I get any complaints about how long it's been since I've updated, I have an excuse: WRITERS BLOCK AND HOMEWORK.**

' ' thoughts

" "speech

Two hit Hogwarts

_1__st__ September 1986_

_Hogwart's Express, London_

11 year old Selena Potter and her little brother, 6 year old Helios 'Harry' Potter were on the Hogwart's Express, waiting for it to leave the station. Their parents and younger brother, the so called Boy-Who-Lived, Jack Potter were on platform 9 ¾ pretending to be sad to see their family to go off to Hogwarts. In fact, they only came to get some publicity for their precious Jack.

"Bye darlings, write to us every week and have fun." shouted Lily Potter, the Potter siblings mother.

"Have fun without us, be good and study hard." yelled their father, James Potter.

"Remember to talk about me." announced the Boy-Who-Lived, Jack Potter.

"We will, don't worry" yelled Selena and Helios back, 'unfortunately.'

At 11o'clock precisely, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station and headed off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. The first hour was quiet, with no one bothering them, but, rumours spread around the train that Jack Potter's sister was on the train, and it was everyone's ambition to befriend her and get to know the Boy-Who-Lived and people started to come into their carriage.

"Excuse me are you Selena Potter, can we be friends?" was what was on everybody's lips, and every time, they would be told, "sorry, I've already got my friend and I don't need anymore." This would make everybody walk out and spread the word, don't talk to Selena Potter, she will tell you to go away.

After 7 hours, the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station and no one had befriended Selena or Harry Potter, not that they even knew he was on board, this was what they wanted anyway.

Only time would tell if their master plan would work or not.

**A/N: The next chapter will be up within the month, though I cannot guarantee it for homework and writers block may vary.**


	6. A Suprise Sorting

**A/N: This is the sixth chapter of Wrongly Named, when Selena and Helios (as I am calling Harry from now on) are sorted. Hope you enjoy it.**

' ' thoughts

" " speech

A Surprise Sorting

_1__st__ September 1986_

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

"First years, Professor McGonagall" announced Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take it from here" replied Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts, when you pass through these doors you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While here, your house will be like your family. Any achievements you'll gain points, any rule breaking and you'll lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

"I heard that you have to wrestle a troll from my brother Charlie, he's a second year. Bill said that's nonsense, that you just have to try on a hat that talks. As if a hat can talk, though I do believe Bill over Charlie as Bill's a prefect and in his fifth year" whispered a red-headed boy to the others.

Selena snorted, 'as if the teachers would make you wrestle a troll, although, I sense a prank coming on'. Looking a Helios, she could see that he thought the same.

"You know, your brother Charlie might be right, I mean, if you ran away then you're a Slytherin; if you tried to fight it then you're a Gryffindor; Hufflepuff's would try to befriend it and Ravenclaw's would use some spells on it" thought Helios out loud. The red-headed boy looked scared and turned to talk to someone else. Helios just shared a smirk with Selena.

Before anyone could say different, Professor McGonagall walked in and asked them to form a line. The first years walked through a pair of golden doors and into the Great Hall. All the other first years looked at the ceiling in shock as it reflected the night sky, Selena and Helios, who had been to Hogwarts a lot, just looked bored. They walked straight down the middle of the hall, before stopping in front of a stall with a ragged old hat. The hat opened its brim and sang:

_From troubled times,_

_Come the saviour siblings,_

_Phoenix and Lightening_

_Will defeat all,_

_Only with help from the houses,_

_So come let me sort you,_

_Gryffindor, where bravery and chivalry live,_

_One special girl will join the siblings._

_Ravenclaw, where dwell the smart and neutral,_

_The siblings will come from there._

_Next is Hufflepuff, with their loyalty and hard work,_

_Come forth one half of twins._

_Last is Slytherin, with their cunning and ambition,_

_Come the last half of the twins._

_The house rivalry will come down,_

_If all work together,_

_The wrong saviour will come at last,_

_But there will be only one house,_

_If the five stars show the way._

The hat bowed to the different house tables while Dumbledore looked mystified. 'What did it mean by Phoenix and Lightening? And who's these five stars it talked about?' While Dumbledore was puzzling over the words, the sorting had begun. A boy named Boyle went to Slytherin while Clearwater, Penelope had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Riddle, Merope had been sorted into Hufflepuff and her twin, Riddle, Marvolo had gone to Slytherin. It seemed that the Riddle twins were the other set of twins mentioned by the Sorting Hat. Malfoy, Belladonna had been sorted into Gryffindor, and Weasley, Percival was in Gryffindor as well. At last, it was the Potter's turn. Potter, Selena was called first, '_Well, well, the Phoenix has come to Hogwarts. As I said in my song, you are the saviour siblings, Heiress Ravenclaw and you will go to RAVENCLAW._ Selena skipped down to join the blue and bronze table. Potter, Helios was called. _ Ahh, the Boy-Who-Lived has come to Hogwarts early. That's good, Fate is always right, and she has said that the sibling saviours will come to Hogwart's at the same time. Now, for a clue about the other three stars; Lord Voldemort's children and his right hand man's daughter. You would be good in Slytherin, but you can't go there so, as Fate has deemed, Heir Ravenclaw, RAVENCLAW. _

"Well done Sun" said Selena as Helios sat down.

"Moon, I know who is the five stars. You, me, Belladonna Malfoy, Merope Riddle and her twin, Marvolo" replied Helios.

**Belladonna Malfoy's POV**

Malfoy, Belladonna. _Ahh, one of the five stars. You will be joined by the Dark Lord's children and the Wrong Saviour's siblings, the Saviour Siblings. So, you're the special Gryffindor girl, Heiress Gryffindor. It better be GRYFFINDOR. _'The Riddle's and the Potter's are the others. At least I'll have friends.'

**Merope Riddle's POV**

Riddle, Merope. _Another of the five stars. Yes girl, you're one of the twins. Welcome Heiress Hufflepuff, yes, Slytherin was married to Hufflepuff, just as Ravenclaw was married to Gryffindor. I said that Gryffindor would have been better to marry your ancestor while Ravenclaw should have married Slytherin. If they had, you wouldn't be in this mess. Heiress Hufflepuff, you will go to your house, HUFFLEPUFF._

**Marvolo Riddle's POV**

Riddle, Marvolo. _Hello Heir Slytherin, you are the third of the five stars, but I won't tell you who it is. Ask your father's right hand father's daughter. So, Heir Slytherin, you know where you're going, SLYTHERIN._

**Normal POV**

"Welcome back old students. Welcome new students. I have a few start of term notices, please be aware that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Also, the caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden items has increase to 347; the complete list is available on the door of his office. That is all. Off to bed, pip pip.

**A/N: The next chapter will be all about Selena and Helios' time at Hogwarts before Jack comes to Hogwarts.**


	7. Through The Years

**A/N: I am very sorry that I haven't updated for so long but I have been side-tracked by all the goings on at school.**

'… ' = thoughts

"…" = speech

Through the years

_2__nd__ September 1986_

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

When Helios and Selena woke up the next morning, it was dark and bleak. They headed down to the Great Hall to eat and hopefully to meet up with the other three stars before lessons started, and they weren't disappointed. Belladonna Malfoy was talking to Marvolo and Merope Riddle by the Hufflepuff house table. Helios and Selena headed over and the meeting went down in Hogwarts history.

_Extract from Defeating the Dark Lord Voldemort by Penelope Clearwater, page 20 (published in 2012)_

Lord and Lady Ravenclaw headed over the Hufflepuff table where Lord Slytherin and Lady Gryffindor were speaking to Lady Hufflepuff. Upon reaching the table, Lord and Lady Ravenclaw shook hands with the other Founder's heirs and promptly collapsed. When they awoke ten minutes later, five beams of light in four different colours encompassed the children. The blue light when into Lord and Lady Ravenclaw, the yellow into Lady Hufflepuff, green into Lord Slytherin and red into Lady Gryffindor.

When the lights abdicated, everybody saw that a new table had been added to the Great Hall, on a raised dais behind the teachers table. The Lord and Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Gryffindor were dressed in clothes that were from the 1400's. Lord's Ravenclaw and Slytherin were dressed in tunics in their houses colours and brown leather boots. Ladies Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were wearing off the shoulder dresses that were in their house colours and had embroidery in their secondary house colour; Lady Ravenclaw in blue and silver, Lady Hufflepuff in yellow and black and Lady Gryffindor in red and gold.

_Over view of the f years before Jack Potter comes to Hogwarts_

_1__st__ year(1986-7)_

The heads of each house found that they were no longer heads of the house, but the five first years were. This upset Snape in particular and he only stopped terrorising the Founder's Heirs when he was thrown out of the castle by Hogwarts herself, Selena then took over as Potions Mistress.

The five heirs themselves found out many things about each other; the Riddle twins were the children of Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort) and Bellatrix Lestrange, Belladonna Malfoy had a little brother the same age as Helios who was treated like a king while she was treated like a servant, Helios and Selena were the same and they all had a good laugh when they shared some of Jack's 'achievements'.

_2__nd__ year (1987-8)_

The Heirs ousted the new Defence Against the Dark Arts as a fraud; he was in fact teaching the students the Dark Arts. Helios then took over this subject. They each found their ancestors secret chamber and the protector within. The Ravenclaw Chamber was guarded by two storm phoenixes (a phoenix that was grey and predicted storms approaching). The Hufflepuff Chamber was guarded by a wind phoenix (a yellow phoenix that was the bringer of high winds). The Slytherin Chamber was guarded by an earth phoenix (a green phoenix that helped the earth to be fertile); it was also guarded by a basilisk, which Marvolo Riddle made go to sleep forever. The Gryffindor Chamber was guarded by a Royal phoenix (a red phoenix that was the bringer of fire) called Fawkes, who admitted to being made by Dumbledore to be his companion.

Each phoenix became the familiar of each Founder's heir. The storm phoenixes (Thunder and Lightning) died by being engulfed by a storm. The Wind Phoenix (Gale) died by being engulfed in a high wind. The Earth phoenix (Atlas) died by being engulfed in soil. Fawkes died by being engulfed in fire.

_3__rd__ year (1988-9)_

Charity Burbage retired from the position of Muggle Studies Professor as the Heir's had shown what had been made in the Muggle world that she didn't know about. Merope Riddle took over. The first years that year made friends with all their year, including Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. This was influenced by the Heir's as they were all friends.

_4__th__ year (1989-90)_

The Heir's sacked Professor Binns' after many complaints from students and their own ideas. Marvolo Riddle took over and made the lessons about 1000 times better. Fred and George Weasley also started school and they were expelled after attempting to hex Helios and Selena for being in Ravenclaw and diverting attention from Jack to them and Hogwarts.

_5__th__ year (1990-1)_

Professor Flitwick stepped down from being Charms Professor and taking on an administrate position so Belladonna Malfoy took over. The end of that year, they did their O.W.L's. Helios and Selena had gotten scared about what would happen when Jack came to their school the next year as they had made peace with all years and houses. They feared that Jack, with his inbuilt hate of Slytherin's ("because they were evil" according to their father), Ravenclaw's (because Helios and Selena were in that house and they were "all nerds") and Hufflepuff's (because they "are losers and not brave, not like me).

How right Helios and Selena were about Jack.

**A/N: Sorry about the really fast over view of each year but I wanted to get onto the chaos that is Jack arriving. If people wanted Fred and George Weasley in the book they are disappointed but they will be featured later. If you are wondering, the Heir's still go to their lessons, but use a time turner.**

**A list of who took what electives:**

**Helios: Arithmacey, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures**

**Selena: Arithmacey, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures**

**Belladonna: Muggle Studies, Arithmacey and Ancient Runes**

**Merope: Arithmacey, Ancient Runes and Music**

**Marvolo: Divination, Arithmacey and Ancient Runes**


	8. Decisions

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this story but I have had so much stuff happening at school, like the school show where I was at school from 8 in the morning till 10 at night.**

Decisions

_31__st__ July 1991_

_Potter Manor, Unplottable Location_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" yelled all the inhabitants of the room (which was most of the Wizarding World) to their so-called saviour, Jack Potter. However, five children didn't say 'Happy Birthday' to Jack. These five were the Founder's Heir's; Lord and Lady Ravenclaw (Helios and Selena Potter, Jack's siblings), Lady Gryffindor (Belladonna Malfoy), Lord Slytherin (Marvolo Riddle) and Lady Hufflepuff (Merope Riddle).

The Heirs were only there to see Helios Potter, whose birthday it also was.

"Happy Birthday Sun" they all said.

"Thanks guys. Shall we go to our room and discuss the matters of education." replied Helios, nicknamed Sun.

"OK"

WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…

"So" said Helios to the other Heir's once they were in Selena and Helios' room, "what is happening about our education. We're getting our O.W.L's today and that means we can take control of the school as we have our O.W.L's. I mean, Jack is coming to Hogwarts this year, as is your brother Bella. They are the people who will destroy our hard work and bring back in the old system."

"I personally think that we should take over the school" said Belladonna Malfoy, called Bella by her friends, "that way, Draco has to answer to us."

"Well, that's decided then isn't it" replied Selena laughing. "But, who is going to be Head?"

"Sun" said Merope, "He is the true Boy-Who-Lived and has a certain air of authority about him."

"Seconded" said her twin, Marvolo.

"Ok, I'll be Headmaster" said Helios.

Suddenly, a yell came from downstairs. "Selena, Helios, Lord Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Gryffindor, your letters are here."

"Well, better not keep my dear mother waiting should we?" said Selena laughing.

WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…

"Ah, Lord Ravenclaw, Lady Ravenclaw, Lord Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff, Lady Gryffindor, here are your O.W.L results" said former Headmaster of Hogwarts (though he didn't know it yet), Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor" said Helios, taking the five letters from Dumbledore's hand and giving them to their correct owner. Together, the five opened their letters:

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) 85-100 marks Fail Grades: Poor (P) 35-50 marks_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) 67-84 marks Dreadful (D) 17-34 marks_

_Acceptable (A) 51- 66 marks Troll (T) 0-16 marks_

_LORD HELIOS JAMES POTTER-RAVENCLAW HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: O (97 marks)_

_Arithmancy: O (98 marks)_

_Astronomy: E (70 marks)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E (76 marks)_

_Charms: O (98 marks)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (100 marks)_

_Herbology: O (87 marks)_

_History of Magic: O (85 marks)_

_Potions: O (99 marks)_

_Transfiguration: O (96 marks)_

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) 85-100 marks Fail Grades: Poor (P) 35-50 marks_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) 67-84 marks Dreadful (D) 17-34 marks_

_Acceptable (A) 51- 66 marks Troll (T) 0-16 marks_

_LADY SELENA ROSE POTTER-RAVENCLAW HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: O (99 marks)_

_Arithmancy: O (95 marks)_

_Astronomy: E (72 marks)_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E (68 marks)_

_Charms: O (99 marks)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (98 marks)_

_Herbology: O (87 marks)_

_History of Magic: O (89 marks)_

_Potions: O (100 marks)_

_Transfiguration: O (97 marks)_

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) 85-100 marks Fail Grades: Poor (P) 35-50 marks_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) 67-84 marks Dreadful (D) 17-34 marks_

_Acceptable (A) 51- 66 marks Troll (T) 0-16 marks_

_LORD MARVOLO SALAZAR RIDDLE-SLYTHERIN HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: O (89 marks)_

_Arithmancy: O (93 marks)_

_Astronomy: O (95 marks)_

_Charms: O (97 marks)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (99 marks)_

_Divination: E (67 marks)_

_Herbology: E (77 marks)_

_History of Magic: O (100 marks)_

_Potions: O (87 marks)_

_Transfiguration: O (94 marks)_

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) 85-100 marks Fail Grades: Poor (P) 35-50 marks_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) 67-84 marks Dreadful (D) 17-34 marks_

_Acceptable (A) 51- 66 marks Troll (T) 0-16 marks_

_LADY MEROPE ROWENA RIDDLE-HUFFLEPUFF HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: O (96 marks)_

_Arithmancy: O (98 marks)_

_Astronomy: E (84 marks)_

_Charms: O (98 marks)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (99 marks)_

_Herbology: E (79 marks)_

_History of Magic: O (89 marks)_

_Music: E (94 marks)_

_Potions: E (83 marks)_

_Transfiguration: O (99 marks)_

_ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

_Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) 85-100 marks Fail Grades: Poor (P) 35-50 marks_

_Exceeds Expectations (E) 67-84 marks Dreadful (D) 17-34 marks_

_Acceptable (A) 51- 66 marks Troll (T) 0-16 marks_

_LADY BELLADONNA CASSOPIEA MALFOY-GRYFFINOR HAS ACHIEVED:_

_Ancient Runes: O (97 marks)_

_Arithmancy: O (95 marks)_

_Astronomy: E (81 marks)_

_Charms: O (100 marks)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O (97 marks)_

_Herbology: E (77 marks)_

_History of Magic: O (86 marks)_

_Muggle Studies: O (99 marks)_

_Potions: O (99 marks)_

_Transfiguration: O (98 marks)_

"Thank you Professor" said Bella after reading her results, "we have decided that, as we have got our O.W.L's, we will take on full time teaching jobs and quit Hogwarts as students. Part of this is that one of us must become the Headmaster of Headmistress and we have decided on that person."

"WHAT… how did this happen" spluttered Dumbledore, "who…is…it?"

"Me" said Helios, stepping forwards.

"What…" muttered Dumbledore before fainting.

"My son is Headmaster of Hogwarts" said Lily Potter in astonishment.

"Why does he get to be Headmaster and I'm not!" screamed Jack, after the attention had been directed onto his older twin. "I want to be Headmaster."

"Yes, I agree with my precious little Jack-y" said James Potter, "Boy, you are not becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts as that position will be Jack's when he leaves school."

"Unfortunately, MR. Potter" said Merope in a forceful manner, "the castle has chosen LORD Ravenclaw as its new head so you can to nothing to help that. Mr. Dumbledore, we have decided that you may remain on the staff team as an administrator. Lady Ravenclaw will be the new Deputy."

"Well, seeing as I am no longer Headmaster, I feel that I cannot give Mr. Potter his letter, mayhap Lord Ravenclaw will?" said Dumbledore, looking annoyed.

"Oh, go ahead Mr. Dumbledore, call it your last act as Headmaster" replied Selena.

"Mr. Potter here is your Hogwarts letter. Goodbye" said Dumbledore, leaving after he had given Jack his letter.

"Come on Jack darling, open it" urged Lily.

With trembling fingers, Jack opened his letter which read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Lord Helios Potter-Ravenclaw_

_(Lord Ravenclaw, International Confed. of Wizards, International Confed. of Schools)_

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1 September. We await your answer by the phoenix by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lady Selena Potter Ravenclaw_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Well little bro, are you coming or not?" asked Selena.

"Yes" said Jack, upset that his siblings were Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

"Good, now, we must be going to get set up in our new school" said Helios, "Lightening come."

Lightening the Storm Phoenix flashed into the room and flashed Helios out again.

"Bye all" said Selena, also calling her phoenix, Thunder the Storm Phoenix and flashed out of the room like Helios had done.

The other heir's each called their own phoenixes and flashed out. Merope calling Gale the Wind Phoenix, Marvolo calling Atlas the Earth Phoenix and Bella calling Fawkes the Fire Phoenix.


	9. Jack hits Hogwarts

**A/N: I am very sorry for the interval between updating but I just couldn't work out how to write this chapter.**

Jack hits Hogwarts

_1__st__ September 1991_

_Platform 9 ¾, Kings Cross Station, London_

"Now darling, be safe, don't befriend any Slytherin's and write to us" sobbed Lily Potter as she hugged her son, Jack Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I will mummy" replied Jack, sobbing as well. "Why can't you come too? I want you to come to."

"I know darling, but your brother and sister said that they didn't have any job for me and daddy. Don't cry sweetums **(A/N: why am I reminded of Petunia Dursley?)**, we'll come every weekend" she replied.

"Mummy's right Jack-y" said James Potter, "We'll visit every weekend."

At this the train whistle blew and the Hogwarts' Express chuffed out of the station. Almost immediately, people started swarming into Jack's carriage.

"You're Jack Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived"

"Can I have your autograph"

"Will you be my friend?"

About 10 minutes into the journey, a red-haired boy pushed his way into the compartment.

"Hey Jack" he said.

"Oh, hey Ron" Jack replied.

"How are you mate?"

"Fine. I'm going Hogwarts' without mummy and daddy and my brother and sister are Head and Deputy Head of Hogwarts. How do you think I feel?"

"Oh, got any food?"

"Yeah"

And with that, Jack Potter and Ron Weasley forgot all about their problems and stuffed their faces with sweets.

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the train…

"Excuse me, but can I sit here?" asked a slightly dumpy, blond-haired, green eyed boy.

"Yeah" replied one of the compartments occupants, a bushy-haired, buck-toothed girl.

"Thanks, I'm Dudley Dursley by the way."

"Hermione Granger" the girl replied.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" said the other occupant.

"So, are you Muggle-born?" asked Hermione to Dudley, "I am. My parents are dentists."

"Yeah, I think so. My aunt is a witch, but my mum is something called a squib, but my dad's a muggle. He doesn't mind magic" replied Dudley, "how about you Neville?"

"Oh, pureblood, but all the family thought I was a squib until I was six. And then they shunned me because I wouldn't become friends with the big git, Jack Potter, instead I always talked to Selena and Harry Potter, the Head and Deputy Headmistress" replied Neville.

"You're friends with my cousins?" said Dudley in amazement.

"Cousins?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, my mum's Petunia Dursley, nee Evans. Her sister, my aunt is Lily Potter, nee Evans. Mum and Aunt Lily haven't spoken since before I was born, but I have sent letters to Jack, and Selena and Harry. The replies I got from Jack were horrible, saying that he didn't want to be associated with a Mudblood like me. The ones from Harry and Selena always said thanks for the gifts and about their life."

"Wait a sec, Jack called you a Mudblood" broke in Neville.

"Yeah, mum said that it was an insult and we went to Diagon Alley and mum got a Howler letter delivered to Aunt Lily" said Dudley laughing.

"That was who the Howler was from" said Neville also laughing. "It arrived during one of mum and dad's attempts to get me to be friends with the git. Mrs Potter's face was hilarious."

"I wish I had seen it" said Dudley.

"Selena got a photo of it so I'm sure you could ask her sometime for it."

"Yeah, I will"

WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN…WN...WN…WN…WN… WN…WN…

_1__st__ September 1991_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

"First years, Lady Ravenclaw" said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid" said Selena as she greeted the first years.

"You're welcome Milady" Hagrid replied.

Selena led the first years to the Great Hall's antechamber where she turned and ushered them in. Neville waved at her and Jack snarled at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Lady Selena Ravenclaw-Potter and I am the Deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts. In a few minutes I will lead you through these doors to be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I must warn you, the houses are mere technicalities, you make friends with whoever you want, regardless of their houses. I also must warn you that bullying in not allowed here at Hogwarts" here she paused and glared at Jack and Draco Malfoy, Belladonna, Lady Gryffindor's brother, "now, smarten yourselves up. Let's go."

Selena led the first years through to the Great Hall, here everyone apart from Jack gasped at the ceiling. She led them to the front of the hall, to a stool upon which the Sorting Hat sat. It opened its mouth and sang:

_For a thousand years more,_

_I have sorted,_

_Each into their houses._

_Until now,_

_They've been divided,_

_Foe instead of friend._

_But now the Heirs have returned,_

_Friendship can begin,_

_So listen carefully children,_

_As I sing._

_Gryffindor is where dwell,_

_The brave and selfless,_

_Idiots who run ahead._

_Slytherin is where sit,_

_The cunning and sly,_

_Themselves above the rest._

_Ravenclaw is where think,_

_Good brains and clever minds,_

_Knowledge to be believed._

_Hufflepuff is where welcome,_

_The hardworking and fair,_

_Though everyone is welcome there._

_All houses are now friends,_

_So go ahead and become,_

_The people who when graduate,_

_Are better for us all._

_But beware,_

_All those who think,_

_They can do what they like,_

_The Heirs will make sure,_

_That the peace is kept,_

_And everyone stays here._

The Hat then bowed to the Heirs and the tables before keeping still. Selena then unrolled a piece of parchment and started to read off the names:

Abbott, Hannah - HUFFLEPUFF

Bones, Susan - HUFFLEPUFF

Boot, Terry - RAVENCLAW

Brocklehurst, Mandy - RAVENCLAW

Brown, Lavender - GRYFFINDOR

Bulstrode, Millicent - SLYTHERIN

Corner, Michael - RAVENCLAW

Cornfoot, Stephen - RAVENCLAW

Crabbe, Vincent - SLYTHERIN

Davis, Tracy - SLYTHERIN

Dudley, Dursley - GRYFFINDOR

Entwhistle, Kevin - RAVENCLAW

Finch-Fletchley, Justin - HUFFLEPUFF

Finnigan, Seamus - GRYFFINDOR

Goldstein, Antony - RAVENCLAW

Goyle, Gregory - SLYTHERIN

Granger, Hermione - GRYFFINDOR

Greengrass, Daphne - SLYTHERIN

Hopkins, Wayne - HUFFLEPUFF

Jones, Megan - HUFFLEPUFF

Li, Su - RAVENCLAW

Longbottom, Neville - GRYFFINDOR

MacDougal, Morag - RAVENCLAW

MacMillan, Ernie - HUFFLEPUFF

Malfoy, Draco – SLYTHERIN _(I am a Slytherin so put me their)_

Moon, Lily - GRYFFINDOR

Nott, Theodore - SLYTHERIN

Parkinson, Pansy - SLYTHERIN

Patil, Padma - RAVENCLAW

Patil, Parvarti - GRYFFINDOR

Perks, Sally-Anne - HUFFLEPUFF

Potter, Jack – GRYFFINDOR (_We got the Boy-Who-Lived) (Put me in Gryffindor, cause I'm a Gryffindor, I'm brave cause I beat You-Know-Who)_

Rivers, Oliver - HUFFLEPUFF

Roper, Sophie - HUFFLEPUFF

Smith, Sally - SLYTHERIN

Smith, Zacharias - HUFFLEPUFF

Thomas, Dean - GRYFFINDOR

Turpin, Lisa - RAVENCLAW

Weasley, Ronald - GRYFFINDOR

Zambini, Blaise – SLYTHERIN

After Blaise Zambini was sorted into Slytherin, Selena rolled up the parchment and pick up the Sorting Hat and stool. When she returned, Harry stood up:

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I hope you all had a good holiday. As you might have noticed, Professor Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster here as Hogwarts has deemed us Heirs responsible for her. Now, start of term notices, the Forbidden Forest is, as it says in its name, FORBIDDEN. Hagrid has much better things to do than chase you away from it. Also, Mr Filch our caretaker has the list of Forbidden Items on his office door if you want to go and have a look. It is something like 750 items so I won't bother reading them out. Also, any bullying will not be tolerated and will result in a punishment. So, all that leaves me to say is make friends and tuck into our lovely feast." With that, Harry sat down again.

Soon, all you could hear was the sound of eating. Jack and Ron were stuffing their faces while Jack was being crowded with fans. Dudley, Hermione and Neville were sitting right at the end of the Gryffindor table. When the desserts had finished and Harry had dismissed the pupils; Neville led Dudley and Hermione over to Harry and Selena.

"Hi Sun, hi Moon" said Neville.

"Oh, hi Neville. I see that you've made friends" Harry replied.

"Yeah. Well, I was wondering if I could have the picture that Moon took of the Howler that your mother received."

"Yeah, here you go Neville" said Selena, conjuring one up. "Who's it for?"

"Me" said Dudley, "That was my mum."

"You're our cousin, well, meet us two after your first Potion's lesson. Now, Bella can lead you to your house as she needs to talk to the Gryffindor's" replied Harry.

_Gryffindor tower_

Belladonna Malfoy, called Bella by her friends, led Neville, Hermione and Dudley to the Gryffindor tower. There she addressed the students.

_Now, welcome to Gryffindor tower, welcome back returners. There is a rule book by your bed, please read that, other than that, returners, you are free to go. So, first years, this is going to be your second home for the next seven years, if you are not expelled. We have a reward system here at Hogwarts, achievements earn you and your house points, misbehaving loses you and your house points. At the end of the year we award the house cup to the house with the most points. We also give a trophy to the person with the most points per year per house and the person with the most points overall._

_Now that is out of the way, I hope that you will make friends, not only with other Gryffindor's, but all the other houses as well. That is all, off to be with you. Girls to the left, boys to the right, you also have a rule book and an enchanted map that is linked to your time table, use that to get around the castle. Breakfast is at 8 tomorrow morning, so be there by 8:30 at the latest._

With that, Bella left the tower.

_Ravenclaw tower_

Selena made her way to Ravenclaw tower where she addressed the students:

_Now, welcome to Ravenclaw tower, welcome back returners. There is a rule book by your bed, please read that, other than that, returners, you are free to go. So, first years, this is going to be your second home for the next seven years, if you are not expelled. We have a reward system here at Hogwarts, achievements earn you and your house points, misbehaving loses you and your house points. At the end of the year we award the house cup to the house with the most points. We also give a trophy to the person with the most points per year per house and the person with the most points overall._

_Now that is out of the way, I hope that you will make friends, not only with other Ravenclaw's, but all the other houses as well. That is all, off to be with you. Girls to the left, boys to the right, you also have a rule book and an enchanted map that is linked to your time table, use that to get around the castle. Breakfast is at 8 tomorrow morning, so be there by 8:30 at the latest._

With that, Selena left the tower.

_Hufflepuff basement_

Merope Cassiopeia Riddle, called Cassie by her friends went to Hufflepuff basement, there she addressed the students.

_Now, welcome to Hufflepuff basement, welcome back returners. There is a rule book by your bed, please read that, other than that, returners, you are free to go. So, first years, this is going to be your second home for the next seven years, if you are not expelled. We have a reward system here at Hogwarts, achievements earn you and your house points, misbehaving loses you and your house points. At the end of the year we award the house cup to the house with the most points. We also give a trophy to the person with the most points per year per house and the person with the most points overall._

_Now that is out of the way, I hope that you will make friends, not only with other Hufflepuff's, but all the other houses as well. That is all, off to be with you. Girls to the left, boys to the right, you also have a rule book and an enchanted map that is linked to your time table, use that to get around the castle. Breakfast is at 8 tomorrow morning, so be there by 8:30 at the latest._

With that, Cassie left the basement.

_Slytherin dungeon_

Marvolo Riddle went to the Slytherin dungeon, there he addressed the students:

_Now, welcome to Slytherin dungeon, welcome back returners. There is a rule book by your bed, please read that, other than that, returners, you are free to go. So, first years, this is going to be your second home for the next seven years, if you are not expelled. We have a reward system here at Hogwarts, achievements earn you and your house points, misbehaving loses you and your house points. At the end of the year we award the house cup to the house with the most points. We also give a trophy to the person with the most points per year per house and the person with the most points overall._

_Now that is out of the way, I hope that you will make friends, not only with other Slytherin's, but all the other houses as well. That is all, off to be with you. Girls to the left, boys to the right, you also have a rule book and an enchanted map that is linked to your time table, use that to get around the castle. Breakfast is at 8 tomorrow morning, so be there by 8:30 at the latest._

With that, Marvolo left the dungeon.


	10. Jack's first fun filled week

Jack's first fun filled week

_2__nd__ September 1991_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Ron, wake up. It's 8 and my sister said that breakfast starts at 8. Come on Ron" yelled the Boy-Who-Lived, Jack Potter, to his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Breakfast" mumbled Ron, sitting up suddenly.

Forty minutes later, Jack had finally gotten ready for the day and together, they ran down the stairs to the Great Hall. That alone took ten minutes because neither could run as they were fat. Huffing and puffing, the 'Golden Duo' ran into the hall 20 minutes after they were meant to. Selena instantly stood up and walked down to meet the boys.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Selena in a controlled voice that most of the people in the hall knew meant she was angry, "Why are you 20 minutes later than you were meant to be down here. The limit was 8:30 as I said last night."

"You didn't say that last night" said Jack, outraged.

"Perhaps if you had listened instead of talking you would know that. Or is my baby brother too special for rules. That will be 20 points from you," Jack spluttered at this, "Each."

"What, you can't do that" Jack yelled.

"Oh, I can. Now, you've got five minutes to eat and get to class, otherwise it will be more points away from you. One for every minute you are late."

_First lesson, History of Magic_

Marvolo Riddle had just finished the register when Jack and Ron burst into the room talking loudly.

"If it's not bad enough that my siblings are Head and Deputy Head, we have to get taught by You-Know-Who's children and a Malfoy" said Jack.

"I know, it's really horrible, I wish you were an only child" replied Ron.

"I wish you would not disrespect your teachers and were on time" Marvolo bit in. "Now, let's see, you are seven minutes late, so that's seven points from you each and then you disrespected five teachers so that is another five points from you for each teacher you disrespected. 32 points in all. Sit"

"You can't do that" Jack yelled.

"Oh, I can, read the Rules Book, Chapter 5"

"Why would I read?" Jack sneered.

"Another 2 points for wasting time. Sit."

By the end of the day, Jack and Ron had been late for Breakfast, History of Magic, Charms and Herbology. Jack had lost 85 points, Ron had lost 65 points. However, Hermione had gained 24 points, Neville 19 and Dudley 17.

_3__rd__ September 1991_

On the second day of term, Jack and Ron thought that this was their worst day, they had Double DADA in the morning and then in the afternoon Double Potions. Double Harry and Selena all in one day. There was one upside, they were on time for breakfast and so didn't lose any points. However that all changed as soon as breakfast had finished. Jack had spilt loads of food on his robes, decided to have a shower and change. By the time they had left the hall, it was two minutes till DADA.

Harry had almost finished his class with the Slytherin and Gryffindor's where he had had to take 25 points from Draco Malfoy for insulting Bella repeatedly, when Jack and Ron strolled in. Harry immediately stood up and yelled at them, taking 80 points from each. Ten minutes later, at the end of the lesson, Harry had taken twenty points from Jack.

Potions was the same, however, Jack only lost 36 and Ron 28. After Potions had finished and Selena had yelled at the 'Golden Duo' (which the Heirs were calling the 'Copper Idiots'), she turned to face Neville, Dudley and Hermione and invited them to dinner with the Heirs.

_4__th__ September 1991_

Jack lost 25 points and Ron 15.

_5__th__ September 1991_

Jack managed to get 5 points but lose 85. Ron lost 60 but gained 10.

_6__th__ September 1991_

Jack had lost 45 and Ron 30.

_7__th__ September 1991_

On the last day of the first week, the point's tables came out. Hermione was top of the Gryffindor first years with 68 points, next came Dudley with 45 and Neville with 44. At the bottom was Jack with -371. Ron was second from last with -268. They were also the bottom two in the whole school, followed by Draco Malfoy with -215. Gregory Goyle with -154 and Vincent Crabbe with -153.

All in all, Jack and Ron had a very bad week.


	11. Author's note, not an update

AUTHOR'S NOTE, NOT AN UPDATE.

I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORIES, BUT I AM CONCENTRATING ON GETTING ONE FINISHED AT A TIME AS I HAVE TOO MUCH ON MY PLATE AS IT IS. I WILL BE FINISHING A MOMENT IN LOVE, THEN LIFE WITHOUT HARRY, THEN A GRANDMOTHER'S LOVE, THE A NEW DESTINY AND WRONGLY NAMED LAST. I AM NOT ABANDONING THEM.


End file.
